


Face Rodeo

by luckyspace



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LITERALLY, Wow, im sinning, just basically smut, thE TITLE IS SO FUCKING LAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyspace/pseuds/luckyspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sam and Jessica try something new if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Rodeo

“Hah, fuck Sam!” Jessica let out a breathy moan; her eyes squeezed shut and her hands grasping the soft blonde’s hair below her. Sam chuckled, sending vibrations through Jessica, which in turn made her choke out a small gasp while grinding on the face below her. Sam’s hands were gripping the soft flesh of her hips to steady her from making too many erratic movements. She agonizingly ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of Jessica’s warmth, sending shudders through her lover.

“What the fuck Sam! Stop teasing me-E!” Jessica tries to say, but is promptly cut off as Sam presses down hard with her tongue on Jessica’s clit while circling. Jessica groaned, lifting one of her hands from Sam’s hair to bite down on her knuckles to stop being so loud. “Hmm, it’s a shame you gotta keep quiet here, I would’ve loved to hear you scream.” Sam sighs, her tone low and seductive, right before she starts to start spelling the alphabet with her tongue on Jessica. The latter blushed furiously while biting her knuckles so hard that they almost bled.

It really pissed her off that they had to keep quiet; it’s just so fucking hard. The others were in hotel rooms close to theirs, plus it was around 1 AM so nobody would expect to hear her screaming around this hour. Other than... this reason. Jessica nearly screamed as Sam made her ministrations more complex and pleasure inducing. She ground down on Sam’s face, grip on the other’s hair tightening as she was almost at her peak.

Sam looked up at Jessica, amazed on how good she could make her feel. Jessica’s bra straps we falling down, leaving more flushed skin exposed. Her neck was covered in love bites; she’d have to wear a scarf tomorrow. Figuring Jessica had had enough of teasing, she went full throttle and attacked her clit with her tongue again, keeping the pace fast and hard.

Jessica’s breath hitched as the stimulation started to get even more intense, moaning with abandon as she gave up on trying to be quiet and returned to gripping Sam’s hair with both hands, the soft blonde hairs scrunching up beneath her clenching fingers.

“Hah, fuck I’m- fuck Sam, I’m gonna come-“ Jessica ground out, grinding against the latter’s face erratically, her breath short and quick.

Sam looked up again, giving the best bedroom eyes that she could muster, and lightly bit down on Jessica’s clit. The other blonde’s body let out a twitch as a wave of bliss overtook her body, her mouth agape as she let out a silent scream. As she came down from her high, she looked down at Sam again, panting.

“Was it that good?” Sam inquired, one eyebrow raised as she smiled while Jessica got off of her. Jessica blushed yet again, looking away.

“Yeah, it was… We should do it again sometime.” She mumbles while watching Sam get up to go wash her face.

“Definitely.” Sam grinned before closing the bathroom door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> im sinning. sorry that its hella short


End file.
